one tragic day
by Boojagirl
Summary: Troy Boltons life is perfect until an accident changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, don't own any of the characters.

Troy Bolton had everything, he was only 19, had recently graduated from high school, had been the captian of his basket ball team since 7th grade, had just in the last month been accepted to join the states pro basketball team and had the most beautiful girlfriend with the most beautiful name, Gabriella, yes Troy had everything...until 1 fateful day.

Troy's POV

"This is the first day I have gotten off in a while, no basketball practice or games, no visits with relatives, only thing going on today is Gabby comming over later to watch movies, I can finally get around to fixing up this old car of mine"

The car is on blocks, he checks to make sure they are sturdy, then laying on his back wiggles under the car to fix some things, as he works he unknowingly bumps the blocks holding up the car.

"I thought I heard something, wait is the car moving?! HOLY CRAP IT IS, I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE FAST!"

I struggled to get out from under the car but didn't make it all the way, I screamed as the full weight of the front of the car rolls off the blocks and onto my upper left leg, I heard and felt the bones break with a sickning crack.

"HOLY CRAP THIS HURTS! HELP! HELP!"

I screamed for what felt like hours although it was only a few minutes then I heard the most beautiful sound, it was my Gabby coming to visit, I saw her eyes widen when she saw what was going on.

"QUICK! CALL AN AMBULANCE! MY LEG IS BROKEN!"

I watched her pull out her cell phone and call for the ambulance, she came over to me and tried lifting the car but could not do it, defeated she sat down and put my head in her lap, I heard her say everything would be ok, then passed out.

Gabby's POV

"Troy finally has a day off, I can finally spend some quality time with him, I know we had not planned on watching a movie till later but I want to go see him now."

I jump into my car, crank up the music and over to Troy's house, when I get there and turn the car and music off, when I do I hear someone screaming for help from the backyard, I realize it is Troy, I run to see what is wrong and find the love of my life crushed under his car, when he saw me a look of relief came over his face, he yelled at me to call an ambulance which I did right away.

Panic set in and I tried to lift the car off of him but it was no use, I sat on the ground and put his head on my lap, "everything will be ok" I told him as I stroked his hair, I saw his eyes close and started screaming for help, "where is that ambulance?" I thought as I watched Troys chest move up and down. After what seemed like forever the ambulance came, I gave Troy a kiss on the forhead and moved to let the men do their jobs, 3 men lifted the car while the other 2 carefully pulled him out, after they got him out they got the backboard and c-collar and got him ready and put him into the ambulance and asked me if I wanted to come along, of course I jumped right in.

Troy's POV

I come too and feel my body moving, and see that I am in what looks like a small room, I look around and see my Gabby looking at me with tears in her eyes, she explains to me that I am in an ambulance on my way to the hospital, at first I wonder why then I remember, I reach my hand out and she hold onto it tightly, "I love you" I tell her as I pass out again.

Gabby's POV

I watched as the E.M.T's work on Troy, did I see his eyes flicker? Yes I did, he's comming too, I notice him look around in wonder, "you are in an ambulance honny and are on your way to the hospital" a look of understanding comes over him as he remembers what had happened, he reaches his hand out to me which I take and squeeze, never wanting to let go of him, I hear him say he loves me before he passes out again.

Authors note:

It is 4 am I have to get up at 7am to get my girls up for school so I'm quitting here for now.


	2. Chapter 2

still don't own them

Troy's POV

I wake up, the light is so bright I only can open my eyes for a second, enough to know that I am now in a hospital room, I keep my eyes closed but listen to what's going on, I hear some of the nurses whispering about a poor guy who's career is over, I didn't catch who they were talking about though, after they leave they shut off the lights and I can open my eyes all the way, except for some pain I feel ok so I don't understand why I am still here, I hear the door open and strain to see who it is, I hear Gabby say "your finally awake, how do you feel?" I tell her that I feel ok and ask her why I am still here.

Gabby's POV

I see the nurses leave Troy's room and shut the light off, I go in to see him moving around, I am so happy he is finally awake, I ask him if he is ok, he says he is then asks why he is still here, I know why but I don't want to say yet until the doctor says if it is ok to tell him, "I'll go ask the doctor what you are still here for ok?"

Troy's POV

When I asked Gabby why I am still here she got a scared look on her face and said she would go ask the doctor then left in a hurry, I wish I knew what was going on around here, I am hurting but nature calls, I swing my legs over the side of the bed and go to stand up and fall right over, in doing so I set off an alarm and a few nurses come in and help me back into bed, "what happened? I ask one of the nurses, they look at each other then show me my leg, I am shocked to see nothing where my leg should be, they try to explain to me that my leg was so badly shattered that they had to amputate it just below my hip, I am in such shock from seeing I no longer had a leg I didn't really hear them.

Gabby's POV

I left the room to go find a doctor to ask him if I should tell Troy about his leg or not, I hear the alarm go off in Troys room and see the nurses run in there so I run over there and stand by the door, I hear them telling Troy what happened to his leg, from the look on his face I think he was in to much shock to be listening, the nurses check him over then walk past me, I walk in and sit next to him. "I'm sorry you had to find out about your leg this way" I tell him.

Troy's POV

I stare at my leg in shock for a while, I don't even notice the nurses leave or Gabby come in until I hear her say she is sorry that I had to find out about my leg this way, I come to my senses, "well I guess if I had to find out it's best to just find out, I didn't hear what the nurse said, how did it happen?"

Gabby's POV

He wants me to tell him how he lost his leg, "well" I began "you were working on your car and it fell off the blocks and crushed your leg so badly they had to amputate it below the hip, after it heals enough they are going to fit you with a prostetic leg, that's good right?

Troy's POV

Did I hear her right, I'm getting a fake leg and she thinks it is a good thing, is she kidding? My basketball career is over before it has even began, since basketball is, I mean was my life that means my life is over too, how am I going to live with one leg, how am I going to get around, I will look like a freak, I feel the anger build up inside of me, "a good thing! A GOOD THING?" I yell at her "HOW CAN GETTING A FAKE THING BE A GOOD THING!?" I regretted yelling at her as soon as I did cause she got tears in her eyes and ran out of the room.

Gabby's POV

I can't believe he yelled at me, I didn't mean to sound like him loosing his leg was no big deal, his words hurt so I ran out and ran to the bathroom and cried, after I couldn't cry anymore I thought about how hard this must be on him, I know he didn't mean to yell at me, he is scared and confused, I decided then and there to never leave his side and head back to his room.

Troy's POV

Why did I yell at her? It's not her fault this happened to me, I look up to see her standing by the door, her eyes red from crying, she tells me that she has thought about it and knows that I didn't mean to yell at her and that she was going to stick with me through it all, I can't let her do that, she should be with someone who is whole, not someone who is missing a limb and has no chance at a normal life, I get upset and yell at her again, "I DON'T WANT YOU TO STICK BY ME, I AM NOTHING ANYMORE, PLEASE JUST LEAVE!" She looks at me with tears in her eyes then wipes them away and says she is not leaving, I yell at her again to just leave, she says fine and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabby's POV

It hurt that he yelled at me but I have to stay strong, visiting hours are almost over so I will go home for now and come back in the morning and sit with him.

Troy's POV

I feel bad that I yelled at her but it is for the best, she doesn't deserve me, I love Gabby very much but I have to forget about her, why would she want a freak like me? Well it's late, I'll worry about it tommorow.

Early the next morning.

Gabby's POV

I decided to come early before Troy woke up, sitting here looking at him I can't understand why he doesn't want me around, I don't care that he has lost a leg, I don't care that he can no longer play basketball, I don't love him for those things, I love him cause he is sweet and kind and handsome, oh so handsome. "Why are you so mad at me?" I whisper in his ear, I see him stir and mumble "you don't deserve a freak like me" in his sleep, so that is why he is mad at me, he thinks he is a freak, I have to convince him that he is not. The nurse comes in to check on him so I quick leave and head to the caffeteria for breakfast.

Troy's POV

I woke up when the nurse checked my I.V line, she told me that I had had a visitor, part of me hoped it was Gabby and part of me didn't, I am so confused, I love her so much, but I don't want her to settle for a freak like me, I was pulled out of my thoughts by the nurse's talking, "that Gabby girl sure loves you, you are lucky to have her" yea she is not lucky to have me though.

Gabby's POV

The breakfast wasn't to bad for hospital food, I'm going to go back and talk to Troy, I know now how he really feels, I must stay with him and convince him I still love him, I head back to his room and see that his eyes are closed, he looks so handsome, I sit in the chair next to him and hold his hand, he opens his eyes and looks at me then looks away "what are you doing here?" I tell him that I heard him talking in his sleep and that I don't think he is a freak and that I love him very much, he still don't look at me, I don't think he belives me, I have to find a way to convince him. He looks at me then looks away again.

Troy's POV

She's back, I can't let myself look at her or I won't be able to push her away, she says she still loves me and that she doesn't think I am a freak but I know that she is just saying that to be nice, or maybe she is not, yea, she is, man I just don't know, I can't help but take a look at her, I wish I hadn't, I could see a look of worry and love in her eyes, I didn't need to see that.

A few days later

Troy''s POV

Well the doctor say's my leg is healed up enough to get fitted for a prosthetic, I don't know what the point is though, even with 2 legs I will never play basketball again, I let the doctors do what they need to do even though my heart is not in it. After he is done Gabby comes in, the doctor tells her that I am ready for my new leg and she asks what she can do to help, I don't want her help.

Gabby's POV

I go to visit Troy and see the doctor fixing up his leg, he tells me that Troy is ready for his new leg, I ask the doctor what I can do to help ignoring Troy's "I don't want your help look" he tells me that I can stay positive for Troy and find something for him to want to get better for, I realize prom is comming up in 4 months, maybe I can remind him of how much he wanted to dance with me.

Troy's POV

Why is Gabby talking about the prom, I know I said I would go with her but how can I now? How can I dance with her on only one leg? I look at her and look into her eyes, I really don't see the point but I guess I will try for her sake.

Gabby's POV

I remind Troy about the prom, at first he says he doesn't want to go anymore, that hurt, it must have showed in my eyes cause he said he would try even though he didn't see the point, at least he is willing to try, the doctor said it would be a few days before the leg would be ready, he said in the mean time I could help Troy by massaging what was left of his leg and that I could help with the physical therapy, despite his protests I take the cover off his leg and start massaging it.

Troy's POV

What is she doing? Why is she trying to pull the blanket off my leg? I don't want her to see my leg, she says the doctor told her to massage my leg, why would she want to touch my disgusting looking leg? I protest but she pulls the blanket off anyways and starts to massage it, I must admit it does feel nice, she doesn't look like she thinks it feels disgusting, maybe it won't be too bad.

**I'm gona stop here for now, I hope it is not to confusing, I am trying to portray the battle going on in Troy's mind, he loves Gabby and his heart wants him to get better for her but his mind can't help thinking that he will never be the same.**


	4. Chapter 4

still not mine.

Troy's POV (still)

I layed there and let her massage what was left of my leg, it did feel better and her touch was nice, I started to think that maybe there was a chance for me, at that moment I decided to try to get better enough to dance with my girl at the prom.

Gabby's POV

I could tell as I massaged what was left of his leg that he seemed to relax, maybe I was getting to him, I decided to ask him again if he wanted to try to get better so I could dance with him at prom, I was surprised when he asked me to ask the doctor what he could do.

Troy's POV

When Gabby asked me if I wanted to try I asked her to talk to the doctor, she smiled that beautiful smile of hers and got up and left the room, she was gone for about 20 minutes then came back and told me she had set up my physical therapy lessons, I know it is going to be hard but I want to do it for her.

1 month later

Troy's POV

This physical therapy is hard and painful, I try not to let it show though I can tell by the look on Gabbys face she can see that I am in pain, it is not as bad as when I first started but it still hurts, and benificial, my good leg has actually gotten stronger, the doctor says if I keep it up I will be ready for when my prosthetic comes in a couple of days, I never realized how long it takes them to make one after they size you for one.

Gabby's POV

I can't believe how much Troy has improved, some days he thinks he can't do it and I can see the pain he is in, I remind him of dancing at the prom and he keeps trying, doctor says he can get his new leg in a few days so he has been trying harder to get ready.

A couple days later

Troy's POV

Well my new leg is here, I think I am ready for it, there isn't much of a stump left so they had to strap it on with suspender like things, it felt tight and dug into my hip, I told them and they put some padding around the top, it felt better but it still hurt, Gabby and the doctor helped me get up, it felt wierd to be on two legs again, I tried to move it and I did a little, Gabby and the doctor helped me and I slowly made it across the room and back, it was exausting though, when I got back to my bed I told them that was enough for the day.

Gabby's POV

Troy tried on the new leg and with my help and the doctors walked across the room and back, I was so proud of him, it wasn't far but it seemed to tire him out, after we got the leg off he layed down and fell asleep, there is about 3 months left till prom, I hope he will be ready.


	5. Chapter 5

3 1/2 months later

Troy's POV

Well, 2 weeks left till prom, I must admit I have improved in the last 3 1/2 months, I still get tired out but I can walk a lot further and can stand for longer periods of time, long enough to slow dance with my girl, I can't run though so I can still never play in a basket ball game again.

Gabby's POV

Troy has improved so much in the last 3 1/2 months, I can't wait to dance with him at prom, he talks about not being to play basket ball, he gets a sad look on his face when he does, I talked to the doctor about it and he mentioned something called wheelchair basketball, Troy has gotten good at using a wheelchair, maybe I will mention it to him.

Troy's POV

When Gabby came to visit me today she gave me a brochure about something called wheelchair basketball, I have never heard of that before, I worked hard and can walk on my new leg, I think if I practice enough I could play basketball again, I tell Gabby I would like to start trying after prom, she said she had hoped I would say that and gave me a brand new basketball, it was the best present ever.

Gabby's POV

I decided to give Troy a brochure on wheelchair basketball, I know if he works at it he could be great again, I also bought him a new basketball to practice with, I was happy when he said he would try, you should have seen his eyes when he saw the new basketball.

Prom Night

Troy's POV.

Gabby wheeled me into the school gym, I had my leg on but I wanted to save all my energy for dancing with my girl, some people looked at my leg but no one said anything, they all knew what had happened, the gym was beautiful, Gabby was beautiful, it was a perfect prom, I sat out the fast songs but danced with Gabby for all the slow ones, I got tired but it was worth it.

Gabby's POV

Prom was perfect, some people looked at Troy when we walked in but no one said anything, Troy dance beautifuly, he looked so handsome in his tux, he had his mom pick out a corsage for me and after prom was over he surprised me with a beautiful new ring, he said it was a promise ring, he promised to always be there for me like I was there for him.

Troy's POV

After prom was over I asked the other students to gather around, I wheeled over to Gabby and told her to close her eyes, she did and I took her hand and placed a ring on it that I had asked my mom to buy, when she saw it she started to cry, I told her it was a promise ring, she stayed by me when I didn't want anyone around and helped me get better and I promised that I would always be there for her.

1 week later

Troy's POV

Well prom is over so now it is time to start working on the wheelchair basketball, I had been practicing dribbling the ball next to my wheelchair, at first it hit the chair a lot and Gabby had to get it back for me, but I have gotten better, I can dribble it for a long time, Gabby says I can go to the gym and practice shooting hoops.

Gabby's POV

Troy has gotten good at dribbling the basketball, I told him that the doctor said he was ready to try shooting hoops, I brought him to the gym for an hour everyday, at first he couldn't throw the ball far enough to reach the basket but each day he got closer and before long he was making baskets everytime he tried, he got good enough to join a team and soon became their captian.

Troy's POV.

It feels so good to be playing basketball again, even if it is in a wheelchair, my team mates are great players, they voted me captain, I have a game today, Gabby said she had told her dad about how good I had gotten and him and his friend wanted to watch, I felt nervous but I tried my best and helped the team win the game.

Gabby's POV

I told Daddy about how good Troy had become and he had secretly watched him play a game, he said that he would like his friend, who was the president of the wheelchair basketball to watch Troy in action, I told Troy that my dad and his friend wanted to watch him, he looked a little nervous but still did a great job helping his team win.

Troy's POV.

After the game was over Gabby's dad introduced me to his friend, he told me that he was the president of wheelchair basketball and was very impressed with me, he offered me a scholarship to college, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he also said if I kept up the good work I could eventually play professionally, that was the best news ever.

No ones POV

It has been 10 years since the accident, Troy went to college and played basketball all 4 years he was there, he is currently the captian of the states pro team and is married to Gabby and has a 5 month old son, once again he had everything.


End file.
